An Eye and a Life
by Maplesong
Summary: Fai said he would do something for me, so I asked him to play music at my school. He said that he would get someone else to help him. Little did I know The Dimensional Witch could bring that person to him...for a price. Oneshot no pairings


I am not very proud of this anymore, but I don't know how to make it better. This is loosely based off a dream I had in eighth grade. At the time, I had only read up to book 21, and now I'm at 22. Manga is too expensive! DX Library: Y u no have Tsubasa? Libraries: Y u no close to me house! Moving on, I don't own any of the Tsubasa people, and real people belong to their person.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the assembly room, I saw a guitar and a base on the stage extensions. The assembly had been called saying an anonymous student booked two private unknown artists to play music for each grade. My grade was going first, as I booked them. I knew one of them personally, but not the other. It was my friend's brother, who I never met, with good reason.<p>

As the last class filed in, the two, twenty or so artists walked on stage. Both were blonde, with shoulder, length hair. One was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. They took their instruments, and began to play. The music was amazing for just a base and guitar, but everybody loved it, considering several of the ignorant people I'm forced to be in contact with, stood up, screamed, and sat down. Roughly halfway through, our vice- principal called a solo, but didn't mention for which instrument. One player walked forward and started the solo. It could have been the base player, but it could have been the guitar at the same time. I couldn't tell the difference between the two sounds. Both players hair was covering their left eye, so I couldn't tell if it was the one with the eye patch. After the solo, the music continued until the end of the period.

My grandmother picked me up today, and took me to her house, since my mom was busy. As we walked in the door, my little cousin Katherine looked up to me and said, "Someone is here to see you." Sitting at the dinner table was my friend, Fai.

I gave a happy little smile to see him, put down my backpack, and walked over. As a walked, I thought to myself, "Hmmm…should I call him Fai or Yui? I'll say Fai, since that's how he's been addressed most of his life." I sat down next to him and asked, "Fai-sama, was that you or your brother who did the solo, I couldn't tell."

He gave me a very slight smile and said, "That was my brother, because we didn't know who your vice-principal meant, so he decided to do it. He was always a little better at rifts than me."

"Ok…but how did your brother come back to life, and why was he your age?" I realized I said that to fast. Fai's face betrayed shock at my daring to ask that question. We both knew each other well, and he knew I knew better than to ask that. "Bu-bu-but you don't have to answer that if you don't want to!" I snuck in that last part just in time.

Fai gave a tiny exhale in relief, and said, "It's Ok, and the Time-Space Witch brought him back to life temporarily. The price for his life is that it will only be for a given time period, which evidentially happens to be the dates that you booked for your school. The other part is that I will have no memory of seeing him."

"Well, let me describe him to-"

"It doesn't work that way…"

"Eh?" Fai never interrupted me, he didn't. He understood how little I get to finish my sentences, and so he refused to interrupt me. He wouldn't…

I saw a tiny little tear form in his eye, but it disappeared back into his eye fast. "You know of my journey, and you know that if Princess Sakura was to be told of her relationship with the fi-…. second Syaoran-kun, that the memory would disappear right away. A similar thing will happen to me, one Fai's time period is up."

I looked away, partially in guilt and partially in disgust. I knew it was the truth. I have watched his journey for a long time. There are periods when I see nothing, and periods where it all appears fast. And I knew of the event he speaks of, and that it was the truth. Even if I tell Fai, all memory of his brother will disappear.

"It is no ones power to bring the dead back to life forever…" Fai muttered and looked away from me.

I wanted to tell him _soooo_ bad that it is ones power, but I tried to explain it before, and he refused to believe. So I kept quiet.

I looked up, and he was focused on the dogs playing nearby. I took a good long look at his eye. It was one of the most beautiful light blue's I have ever seen. That is what anybody would see, but I saw more. I saw fear in that eye. Fear, hate, hurt, rage, caring, but most importantly, I saw a very slight insanity. I knew why. But the reason didn't pop in my head.

As the dogs ran off, Fai looked up again, and this time, he almost had started crying. I felt the pain in my heart for what I can't explain was going through his head. I slid the chair over next to him and hugged him. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel what he was doing. He raised his arms in surprise for a second, and then returned the hug. I hope I made him feel better.

The next day, I walked into the assembly room again. This time I was with a different class. This assembly was a different period, which happened to be the period I was a teacher's assistant for one grade level below me. As the assembly started, I listened to the same songs. Except the very last song was just a guitar solo, and Fai told me that he was the guitar player, and the other Fai is the base player. As the song started, he jumped off stage and walked along the walkways while playing. Eventually, he reached me, and gave me a little wink. I returned it. I hope my dear friend is content doing this for me. Though, I really hope he is happy doing things for me, because I would do anything-well…not _anything_, I have limits- for him.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is, and please, if anybody reads this, dont expect me to upload more Tsubasa fics, I haven't finished, and I'm not a yaoi fangirl. And this is not a romantic fic in any way; I wrote this when I was 13. Yes, I fangirlised Fai, but I didnt have a character crush on him. I still dont.<p> 


End file.
